Star wars Empire : Magician
by scouttroop
Summary: The galactic empire are freedom fighters and their emperor is Boba Fett in this parallel universe, there on a mission to bring peace and order in planet censurion home of the dark magician people. Boba FettXDark magician girl
1. First mission

Star wars Empire

First mission

**This my new story were the galactic empire are good guys, freedom fighters and peacekeepers in this parallel universe. Watch imps the relentless on youtube and see them. For the emperor that will be Boba Fett because he is my favourite character and like him as a jedi also I will be given him a girlfriend too. Ok on to the story and it's a crossover with yu-gi-oh. Boba Fett will be wearing Darth Nihilus suit and mask instead of the Mandalorian armor. I just like it that way.**

**Disclaimers : I don't own star wars, yu-gi-oh or anything that will go with the story.**

A imperial space station orbiting planet Kamino along many dock stardestroyers awaits their emperor return from exploring a new planet. Just coming out of hyperspace is a old republic assault ship and a lamba class shuttle exits the hanger and escorted by two tie fighters to the station.

"Command station this is shuttle 66 code clearance 212 arriving now, permission to the deactivation of the deflector shield", a imperial officer said asking permission for the shuttle to enter.

Inside the space station, "deflector off you are clear proceed", said navy trooper to the shuttle.

"Were starting our arrival now, over and out", said the other shuttle pilot to the station.

As the shuttle almost reaching the hanger the 2 tie fighters breaks formation with it and fly off to a squadron of tie hunters. The shuttle lands at hanger were at another officer sees it.

"Alert the Commander that emperor Boba Fett shuttle has arrived" he said to navy trooper who follows the order.

At the hanger stormtroopers, navy troopers, officers, gunners, scouttroopers, radtroopers, dark troopers, jump troopers, evo troopers, navy commandos, shadow troopers and riot troopers line up and wait for Fett to exit the shuttle. The commander shows up in front the shuttle as the hatch opens and 3 corusant guards and novatroopers exit line up in left and right sides of the shuttle. Boba Fett now exits the shuttle and the commander talks to him to while they walk.

"Lord Boba Fett welcome back from exploring the new planets how was it" the commander ask him.

"It went well commander, but the natives there need our help from there dark counter parts so we will going to planet censurion I want my fleet ready when I give the order is that understood?"

"Yes my lord it will done" the commander said to him nicely.

Boba Fett then head for the simulation room were his friends Monty the heavy trooper, Yoishi the tie pilot and Black the dark trooper were training with swords but Yoishi wins because he is a skilled sword fighter than the others.

"All right any of you want a rematch?" Yoshi asked.

"Tell you what Yoishi I think that's enough for today", Monty said to him that's its time to rest now.

Yoishi agreed so they were going to their rooms until they ran into Boba Fett who was just coming in.

"Oh hey lord Boba Fett what's up?" Black ask him in a friendly way.

"We will be going for our first mission on planet censurion, I suggest you 3 gear up", he said to his friends.

"Yes lord Boba Fett", all 3 of said as they run to the armory to get their weapons.

At armory since Yoishi is tie pilot he grabs his e-11 blaster rifle, Black gets dlt-19 heavy blaster rifle, and Monty grabs his shock stick and dlt-20a blaster rifle. They now head to lord Boba Fett's ship the assault ship.

As Boba Fett and his friends board the assault ship other stardestroyers move away from the space dock and form up with the flagship.

"This is your emperor Boba Fett speaking to all ships prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark", he said to the large armada to get ready. "3, 2, 1 and JUMP!"

The assault ship went to hyperspace the next one to go was the imperial stardestroyer, then the interdictor stardestroyer, next the victory stardestroyer, and the last 2 is the pallaeon stardestroyer and the super stardestroyer. As they are on their way to planet censurion some troopers get ready for their first battle as imperials even commandos and other elite troopers. In the hanger Tarl and Wallen (stormtroopers from episode 6) are playing a game battleship that are just stardestroyers.

"B-6" said Wallen.

"Miss but nice try Wallen", Tarl said to his best friend.

"Oh come on Tarl are you cheating?" Wallen ask Tarl if he was cheating which he responded he wasn't at all.

"Oh well Tarl you win I give up", Wallen gave up because he is not so good at this game at all but he finds it a good game anyway.

"Oh well lets get some shut eye before we get to planet censurion", Tarl suggesting they get some sleep before the mission and his friend agreed.

Meanwhile a 501st stormtrooper works on the 501st journal and tell the tale of the battles the galactic empire fought including him as well.

501st journal

"_Every since lord Jango Fett died in last days of the clone wars his son Boba Fett took command but he has decided to change the republic into the galactic empire, but the good news was the goal remains the same freedom to all in the galaxy. When we return to kamino with last assault ship we constructed knew vehicles, new starships, new weapons, and armor. Lord Boba Fett even declare himself emperor and open a academy for new recruits. Right now we are going to have our first battle as imperials and I hope we are ready for this."_

**That's all for now feel free to ask me questions.**

**Next: Dark magician girl**


	2. The dark magician

**Dark magician girl**

**Hey me again sorry I took too long just had a lot of things to do, well the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own yu-gi-oh or star wars except my fictional character who is a female evo trooper Dakota.**

The imperial fleet has reach their destination so they jump out of hyperspace. Inside the acclamator assault ship Boba Fett and his 3 friends Black, Yoishi and Monty sees planet censurion from afar of their fleet.

"Well welcome to planet censurion everyone", he said to the whole fleet with a radio.

Before the fleet can move forward to the planet they spotted a strange light heading way, Boba Fett told nobody fires at it as the strange light boards the acclamator assault ship in the hanger. Tie pilots who were at the hanger pull out their blaster pistols and point them at the strange light.

"I wonder what kind of light it is", a pilot said to the others around.

"None of us has idea corporal", said another pilot as Boba Fett shows up at the hanger with more troopers armed and ready for anything. Then the light starts to fade away, Boba Fett orders the troopers to lower their weapons because there is a person inside the light.

"Hello people of the galactic empire", said female voice in front of imperials in the hangar.

The woman begins fly around the hangar until begins land were Boba Fett grabs her hand to help her land, "thank you", the woman said, "uhhhh it was nothing", Boba Fett said to her while he was blushing under his mask.

"Hey lord Boba Fett", said a female evo trooper, "I think your blushing because she is a beautiful woman."

"Dakota please don't make fun of me I know that already and that goes for the rest of you"

5 hours later in Boba Fett quarters him the woman name the dark magician girl well Boba Fett decided to call her DM for short. DM explain about her people's black counter parts, Boba Fett does not have his mask on and everytime they look at each other he always seem to be blushing. DM seems to notice it and she believes that he is falling in love with her.

A navy trooper knocks at the room and said "Lord Boba Fett it's time to head down to planet surface", "ok will be right there", Boba Fett said to the trooper.

Him and DM began to walk to the shuttle, DM wraps her arms around his right arm that made him blush even more. Stormtroopers seem to be entertain about Boba Fett and DM's relationship. In the shuttle the two lovers sit beside each other as it takes off and leave the hangar with many other shuttles, escort carriers, transports and AT-AT barge.

Inside the AT-AT barge, "You know very soon maybe lord Boba Fett will have a girlfriend", another trooper ask the him this, "you mean the dark magician girl right?" The trooper answer his question and it was a yes. An AT-AT pilot then said to them that they will not interfere with their relationship and they will not.

"Prepare for landing", the pilots said as they reach the planet surface and the people on a small town spots them.

**Next: Saluted to the dark magicians.**


	3. Salute to the dark magicians

**Salute to the dark magicians**

**Alright already the next story.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own star wars or yu-gi-oh.**

The imperial landing force has already hit the planet surface, Boba Fett suggest that they land next to that small town.

"Yes lord Boba Fett will land there", said the pilots as all of the other ships landed except for the AT-AT barge.

The people on the town came up to the imperial ships to greet them as the imperial stormtroopers and others including Boba Fett and his girlfriend DM (dark magician girl). The head of the town greets Boba Fett by shaking his hand, he also greets him back. 8 minutes later the people discuss to the empire about black dark magicians if they are going to defeat them all, Boba Fett said that's why they came to the planet. Meanwhile the scouttroopers who are watching for enemys with some AT-STs keeping them company.

"Hey Avarik (a scouttrooper from ep 6) how long are we suppose to do this?"

"When lord Boba Fett orders us moved out Elsek (scouttrooper from ep 6) you got it everyone?"

"Sir", said all of the scouts, "yes sir".

"Man", said Oberk (scouttrooper from ep 6), "this job just keep getting better and better."

After 8 minutes Boba Fett called all of his forces in briefing room inside the escort carrier.

"The city is called the dark magic it used to be a city of light until the black dark magicians took control of it, they are also planning to take control of the planet and turn the entire planet into a dark planet, our mission is to help the people take back the city and defeat the black dark magicians, I will go in first and once am surrounded all of you move in, good luck a may the force be with us all."

"Alright everyone", said a stormtrooper commander, "to your stations let's go."

"Boba Fett just how are you going to get to the dark city it's very far away from here", DM ask him how he's going to get there.

"On that of course", he said pointing at the speeder bike.

DM hold on to his arm asking him to come back to her and he said will come back to her and they both hug, they stayed like that for a while they let go. Boba Fett gets on the speeder bike and goes off to the city while his force prepare for the upcoming battle to begin.

**Next: Guns vs Dark Magic**


	4. Guns vs Dark magic

**Guns vs Dark Magic**

**Hey guys it's me again I don't have much to say, well on with the story now.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own star wars or yu-gi-oh, except my fan made characters Dakota and Black the dark trooper that I forgot to mention he is a fan made character too.**

Boba Fett is now inside the dark city, sneaking in was too easy for him and he manage to avoid the guards as well.

What he is really looking for the queen of the black dark magicians, since he found out only a jedi and a sith can defeat her which means he is the only one who could do it.

Boba Fett leans behind a wall and thinks of his time with DM before he left her back at the small town.

_Flashback_

"_Boba Fett hold me for a while before you leave", she said as he wraps his arms around her._

"_Will you come back to me?" she asked him with tears streaming down._

"_You are truly madly deeply in love with me, yes I will be back to you when this battle is finally over, then we can have some time together."_

_End of flashback_

As Boba Fett finally finish thinking back he spots the queen returning to her throne and he is now ready to move in.

"So the galactic empire is here to help the dark magicians take back this city and the planet as well?"

"Yes my queen that's correct", said a black dark magician soldier.

As they continue having a conversation they notice one of their own soldiers was killed by a green lightsaber and the user is revealed to be Boba Fett.

"Ah lord Boba Fett how nice of you to come and face me", she said to him with an evil smile.

"I will be the one be the one to bring you down", he said pointing his lightsaber at her.

"Will see Fett you are very outnumber, me and my loyal troops against one jedi knight".

"Im not alone, IMPERIAL FORCES ATTACK NOW!"

Tie bombers and Tie scimitar assault bombers then fly over the city and began bombing the city and the army of black dark magicians while Boba Fett goes head to head with the queen, lightsaber vs black magic staff that's like a lightsaber.

On the ground imperial stormtroopers have arrived in the city and started shooting anyone that gets in their way, even vehicles such as AT-ST, AT-PT, AT-AA, AT-AT, Tie crawler, imperial APC, TX-1305 fighter tank, and spmat-t joins the battlefield.

The black dark magicians army and imperial forces now clash and the city now becomes a massive battlefield.

"This is raptor squad here those anyone read me", said a stormtrooper sergeant with a squad of stormtroopers, scouttroopers and radtroopers.

"Go ahead raptor squad we read you", a imperial officer answered.

"Where getting pin down by black staff shots we can't hold here, need assistance do you copy!" The sergeant said to the officer while his troopers give him cover fire.

"Copy that a AT-ST is on it's way to you ETA 1 minute"

"Copy, alright right squad we have to hold on until the AT-ST arrives", he said to the whole squad.

"YES SIR", a stormtrooper said.

"Yes sarg…..arrrrrgggggggg!" scouttrooper screamed as he was shot in the head by one of the black dark magicians.

After 1 minute the AT-ST arrives and completely wipes out the troops black dark magicians.

Raptor squad then cheers as they were saved by the walker.

As the battle goes on around the dark city most of the imperial troopers were killed and some vehicles were destroyed or shot down, as for the black dark magicians army battling imperial forces are all defeated.

Now the only ones left is the queen's royal guards inside the throne room which is lock up very tight, navy commandos arrived at the large door only to find they can't break through it.

"This door is very thick will never blast are way through it", navy commando said punching the door with his fist.

"Well then lord Boba Fett is on own against the queen and her royal guards without us."

"Oh you got that right, but don't worry about him he is a jedi after all he can take them."

On the other side of the door in the throne room Boba Fett battles the queen and her royal guards.

Boba Fett manage to kill 3 of the royal guards leaving only 2 left, he was also injured in the left shoulder as well, so he has to fight that way.

"Your not looking to good Fett", said a royal guard getting ready to charge at him with his partner, "you are really go down."

"So come then and bring me down", Boba Fett said lifting his lightsaber.

The 2 royal guards charged at him but are both killed when Boba Fett slice them in the gut.

Now it's just the queen he will have to defeat now.

"Final battle now my queen, just you and me".

"Then let's finish it ones and for all lord Boba Fett."

They both clash at each other the queen kept dodging the lightsaber making Boba Fett very tired fighting, she then whacks him with her black magic staff in the head causing his mask to get knock out of his head and fall down the floor.

She then lifts him with her staff using magic so she can kill him.

"Victory is mine Fett you lose and the planet is mine", she said as prepared to blast him with her staff.

But before she Boba Fett used the force to get lightsaber and slice her right arm.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! My arm you cut my arm", she said screaming in pain.

As Boba Fett moves in to finish her off she then morphs into Dark magician girl the woman that he has fallen in loved with, she has found out about this so she will try to fool him.

"Boba Fett my love", she said trying to trick him, "please don't do it."

He stares at her for 1 hours and then.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as he stabs her with his lightsaber and she then realize he can not be fooled.

She then morphs back to herself and dies in front of him.

"You know if you can really fool me I would have died by your hands and you win this battle."

"But your disguise can't fool me even you know my love for DM after all", he said to her dead body making speech.

**Next: Aftermath and decisions**


	5. Aftermath and decisions

**Aftermath and decisions**

**Me again here and this is the final chapter. I will put some romance with Boba Fett and Dark magician girl (DM) before I end it.**

**Disclaimers: Like I said I don't own star wars or yu-gi-oh.**

Outside the throne room 10 navy commandos are waiting for Boba Fett to finish the queen, until they look at the dark city that's started to become very bright as the sun.

The light could also be seen from a distance at small village, the people including DM has seen it and they know the galactic empire have won the battle.

They covered their visors so they won't get blinded by the light, after 1 minute the city is no longer dark, it's full of light.

"Well", said a navy commando looking at the bright city, "if the city is very bright then that means lord Boba Fett has killed the queen."

"That's correct my friends", Boba Fett said coming out of the throne room holding his injured left shoulder, "with the queen dead the city changes from dark to light, now get me a medic…..".

Boba Fett collapse because of his injury in his left making the navy commandos freak out and panic.

"Whoa we need medic here now!"

"This is navy commando zulu 6 a need of a medic and evac now."

"Copy that zulu 6 a shuttle on it's way please show you flare", said a officer ordering a shuttle sentinel to pick them up.

The navy commando then talks back again and said, "what's eta of the evac shuttle?"

The officer said the eta will be 3 minutes and tell to wait for them until they arrived to pick them up including the wounded Boba Fett.

"So tell me commander", said a commando taking off his helmet for a drink of water, "once we get lord Boba Fett to the medic what's our next order…sir"?

The commander then answers his question, "We will return to the small town and rest, as for lord Boba Fett he will see his girlfriend so he can be with her and make out with her."

After 3 minutes of the wait the finally shuttle arrives and pop a flare to signal them and the shuttle picks them up when they spot the flare.

Then all of the imperial forces are ordered to pull out of the city of light and return back to the small town so the people including DM(dark magician girl) could thank them for saving their planet and talking back their city of light too.

When they arrived the people thank them but were also shock to see Boba Fett in a medical capture, imperial medics ask DM to stay with him and she agrees because loves him a lot.

Everyone outside leaves the area so Boba Fett and DM can have time together.

"Lord Boba Fett and her really need a lot of catching up to do", said a scouttrooper name Barich(a character from ep 6).

"Yeah but we will not ruin their moment together Barich", said Drazin(a character from ep 6) putting his hand on his friend's right shoulder.

"Believe me we will leave them alone together and I was thinking when it's time to go back to kamino will she come along with us Drazin?"

"That's for her to decided Barich not ours."

"Well ok I'm good with that it's her decision anyway even if lord Boba Fett will ask her the same thing."

Back at medic room DM is having tears falling out her eyes while she and Fett hold hands.

He then talks, "I won't leave you DM I was just injured in my left shoulder while I was battling with the black queen", he said wiping her tears, somehow that seem to make her happy.

"Come here Boba", she said as she pull him closer and press her lips with his.

What they were doing is they are kissing, they stayed like that for 3 hours.

When they are done Boba Fett tells her this, "we will soon leave censurion and return to kamino because are mission here is finish, will come with me DM?"

Her answer is, "Yes I will because I love you and the kiss proves it all."

After this they both hug each other in the end.

They both came out of the medic room holding hands everybody outside, imperials and the people sees this were happy for them.

Hours later the Empire packs up everything they need including their vehicles to take home and leave the supplies for the people.

As for the tie fighters they head back to the stardestroyer fleet that are still in orbit.

Before DM leaves she just wants to say goodbye to her family, she hugs them all before going inside the imperial escort carrier with Boba Fett, when got inside the blast shield closes.

All ships then takes off while the people and rest of DM's family wave farewell to all the imperials that are heroes to their planet.

When they got back at hanger the admiral says this to the crew at the bridge, "well everyone take us take home."

The imperial fleet then jumps to hyperspace and leaves planet censurion and head back to kamino.

**Fin.**


End file.
